


"Someone will love you, but someone isn't me"

by foundbutneverlost



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Slight Mal/Jay, mal/evie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundbutneverlost/pseuds/foundbutneverlost
Summary: This work follows lyrics to Halseys Sorry, I will link the fanmade video in the fic.There is both a clip and story version.





	"Someone will love you, but someone isn't me"

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Disney and Halsey  
> Characters and lyrics do not belong to me.

https://instagram.com/p/BYVA62Nlh0M/

Mal watched Ben leave with a small frown, she wanted to be his true love but, she knew deep down he wasn't hers. 

Since Maleficent's fall at the coronation, Mal had thought a lot about her mother and how she had very little love in her heart. She wondered if it was the same from the other villains and their children.

Thinking back on it, Mal had realized that she had been in love long before she met Ben. She just hadn't known what the feeling was at the time.

When Mal ran back to the Isle, she didn't go straight the core four's old hideout. No, she went home and found the person she had been in love with, no, the person she was in love with cuddling in another's arm.

Mal broke out of her thoughts as Evie and the others came up to tell her that Ben had been captured by Uma and her crew.

"She's a punk and now I have to get him back!" Mal lied through her teeth, grabbing her bag. She put it over her shoulder and made her way into the chip shop to meet with the sea witch.

Mal and Uma made small remarks back at each other, but the purples haired girl could see the emotion in the others eye. It was the same glint Evie got in her eyes when talking to Doug.

'It wouldn't work though.' Mal thought, thinking about Uma and what she had done for the Isle. Uma could be so much better, she was the one who deserved to go to Auradon, to find happiness and true love. 

"I see no need to bring Ben into this!"

"ITS NOT ABOUT HIM."

"I know..."

Uma looked at her in shock , "you do?"

"Yeah, I think I do." She admitted quietly, staring at Uma's unwavering eyes. They looked so much prettier compared to Bens hazel ones. Uma's eyes looked like oak wood, they looked like home. "But it won't work."

"Why not!??"

"Because, I'm not a good influence Uma. I'm evil, vicious, ruthless and cruel. You have so much potential and I would only hold you back! You do so well with Harry too, he's always been there for you and won't let anyone hurt you. You two fit each other like you were made for one another. I can't take you away from that."

"But I don't want Harry! I want you!" Uma croaked out, her voice scratchy.

Mal shook her head and stood up, a small tear dropping onto the table. "I'm sorry, I can't." She told the other making her way out of the shop. 

Mal made her way back to the hideaway and crawled into bed, ignoring the others as they tried to talk to her. They would save Ben in the morning, when everyone was well rested. 

When morning came it was a shock to find that Uma had released Ben a few hours after Mal had left the shop and had Gil drop the young king off at the hideout after everyone had went to sleep.

As the others got ready to head back to Auradon, Mal walked outside to stand on the fire escape, looking over and at the Isle. "I know, it's time, to say, goodbye. So hard to let go." She sang softly to herself as she spotted the sails of The Lost Revenge, she didn't know how she would avoid Uma after everything that had happened. Just thinking about the girl made Mal's heartstrings tug at themselves and her throat go tight.

"You okay?" Mal turned her head and nodded at Jay as he made his way down the stairs. 

"As ready as I'll ever be. You ready to head back?" Mal forced a smile to her face and made a gesture to the barrier. 

The five of them made their way to the Limo and the VK's yanked Mal into a hug. "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Actually ," Mal pulled her bag from behind her back. "Think you can take an extra?" The other four grinned and they all climbed in before riding back to Auradon.

A few weeks later Ben announced that he was bringing four new VK's over from the isle. Dizzy Tremaine, Gil Gaston, Diego De-Vil , and another that he wouldn't say the name of. They would be welcomed at a ball held on the royal ship.

When the night the new VK's arrived everyone was bouncing in excitement about who it would be. Mal figured it might have been either Wendi Wicked or Mara Facilier. Both seemed like good options but, deep down she hoped it was a certain brown eyed girl.

The music started and slowly each new transfer made their way down the stairs one at a time, but only three had appeared so far. Diego had just gotten to the bottom when the king himself had stepped out. 

"And now announcing, the newest lady of the court. Uma Posidon."

Mal let out a small gasp as Uma timidly made her way out to Ben and took his hand. The whole boat watched in awe as the two walked down the steps to gather with the other VK's.

Mal felt someone behind her and soon someone else's hand was squeezing hers in comfort. She looked over and caught a flash of royal blue hair. 

The young pixie turned back to the scene before her to find the couple now dancing, looking at each other as if there wasn't anyone else in the world. 

'They fit.' Mal thought sadly watching the two smile at each other. 'Like pieces of a puzzle.' She was glad they were both happy though, she just wished she was the one looking into those beautiful brown eyes.


End file.
